


Японские ночи, томные очень

by Azaru



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaru/pseuds/Azaru
Summary: — Мы должны проверить твой драгоценный копчик, — отозвался лидер, продолжая с энтузиазмом шарить ладонями по его булкам: — Снимай штаны!
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> бета-редактор: gerda-and-kay

Как можно быть таким наивным, раздражающим и потрясающим одновременно? Иногда Бобби так и подмывало задать этот вопрос Ханбину. Но он боялся. Вдруг лидер раскусит его напускное притворство и поймёт, что он влюблён в него?

— Господи, угораздило же… — простонал Чживон, страдальчески проводя ладонью по лицу.

— Угораздило что? — спросил Биай.

Бобби убрал ладонь и посмотрел на него. Пьяные глаза лидера светились любопытством, которое он, увы, был не в силах утолить, поэтому вместо ответа лишь загадочно ухмыльнулся. Но, кажется, после двух бутылок ликёра сомнительного происхождения, что они успели прикончить, Чживон переоценил свои актёрские способности.

— Ты чего кривишься, лицо свело? — обеспокоенно поинтересовался Ханбин, незамедлительно потянув свои клешни к нему. Но, промахнувшись, потерял равновесие и с глухим звуком навернулся вниз с кровати.

— Эй, ты жив? — Бобби прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть его. Перед глазами резко всё поплыло, а его самого начало покачивать, словно маленький кораблик на волнах. Хотя он прекрасно помнил, что в номере никаких водяных матрасов не было.

— Да, я в говно! — с восторгом отозвался лидер, размахивая поднятой рукой.

Бобби хмыкнул, ведь это было именно то, чего хотел Биай. Нажраться до беспамятства.

— Рад за тебя, придурок, — он отсалютовал ему новой открытой бутылкой, а затем, сделав жадный глоток прямо из горла, принялся смаковать приторно-жгучий ликёр: — Такой знакомый вкус, что же это… — причмокнул он. — Может, дыня?

Бобби попытался вспомнить, по какой волшебной причине они тут накачивались бухлом, но особого повода не нашлось. Сегодня в Японии они провели сразу два фанмита подряд, и ребята к вечеру были выжаты настолько, что сразу после фан-встреч без лишних слов разбрелись по этажу отеля, пытаясь оклематься от бешеного графика. Бобби свой номер делил с Чжинхваном. Но ночью, когда к ним заявился хмурый Донхёк, приболевший мини-хён уже спал.

Оказалось, что Биай выкинул своего соседа из номера, предварительно закатив истерику на фоне того, что хочет ночевать с Чживоном. Это было странно, ведь при заселении он вообще не обратил внимание на распределение комнат. Что ж, их лидер всегда был с придурью. Привыкший к тому, что его приказы практически всегда незамедлительно исполняются, он и в этот раз ожидал, что друг тут же примчится к нему. Но сегодня такое поведение вызвало у Бобби легкое раздражение, и первым желанием было послать того куда подальше. Но в итоге, ведомый любопытством, он всё-таки поддался чужому капризу. Впрочем, злость тут же рассеялась, стоило лишь увидеть счастливую улыбку Ханбина.

_— Пришёл? — просиял лидер, открывая дверь._

_— Можно подумать, ты ожидал чего-то другого после того, как выставил Донхёка за дверь._

_Ханбин остался доволен его ответом и направился к кровати._

_— Ну, а теперь, когда ты здесь… — таинственно протянул он, резко откидывая покрывало в сторону и торжественно демонстрируя ряд пухлых бутылок, что прятались под ним: — Та-дам!_

_Бобби присвистнул, а на лице друга появилась хитрая улыбка змея-искусителя._

_— Нахуяримся? — весело спросил Ханбин._

_Бобби не был сторонником такого досуга. Напиваться, это вообще не в их стиле, но, смотря на темные круги под глазами лидера, у него был только один возможный вариант ответа:_

_— А, то!_

Прошел всего час, как Ханбин предложил выпить, а они уже достигли кондиции. Для того, чтобы просто расслабиться, не нужно было хлестать так много, тем более, что никто из них двоих не знал своей меры, а градус у этой бурды оказался неслабым. Но было поздно. Бобби стремительно косел от коварного ликёра, с каждой секундой улетая всё дальше и дальше…

— Кимбап! — громко позвал Биай.

Бобби передёрнул плечами, так как уже начал отрубаться.

— Мой Кимбап… ТЫ ЗДЕСЬ?

— Тш-ш! — зашипел он на лидера, пытаясь приложить палец к своим губам, но рука не послушалась, заехав по лбу: – Ах, чёрт…

— КИМБАПЧИК! — Ханбин принялся вопить на весь номер: — КИМБАБИИИ!

Они были в такие лоскуты зелёные, что если бы менеджер застукал их сейчас в таком состоянии, то им бы настал вселенский пиздец. Но лидер продолжал орать, словно ошалелый, разрезая своим срывающимся голосом японскую ночь на мелкие куски.

— Да заткнись уже ты, — взмолился Бобби, поспешно вскакивая на ноги. Но, сделав всего один шаг, он тут же стал заваливаться на бок. Лампа полетела с тумбочки, а сам он, ударяясь пятой точкой об угол, рухнул на пол. Уже в полной темноте он слушал заливистый истерический смех Ханбина.

— Надеюсь, я не сломал копчик, — только и смог сдавленно произнести Бобби, лёжа на боку, а через секунду почувствовал, как его задницу лапают: – Эй, ты что вытворяешь?

— Мы должны проверить твой драгоценный копчик, — отозвался лидер, продолжая с энтузиазмом шарить ладонями по его булкам: — Снимай штаны!

— Ещё чего! — он шлёпнул Ханбина по рукам.

Это помогло, правда ненадолго, и уже в следующее мгновение друг, приложившись своей щекой, стал использовать его задницу вместо подушки.

— Айштеру… — промямлил он.

Бобби прифигел.

— Ты только что признался моей заднице в любви на японском?!

Вместо ответа Ханбин больно ущипнул его за филейную часть, заставляя слегка поморщиться.

— Поверь, я тоже рад, что ты мой лучший друг, — Бобби сделал вид, что ничего не почувствовал, хотя от этой небольшой вспышки боли в его голове стало немного проясняться. Он решил спросить про спиртное: — Кстати, где ты взял эти странные бутылки, да ещё и без этикеток?

— В мусоре, — спокойно отозвался друг.

— Ты ведь пошутил? — в Бобби теплилась слабая надежда.

— Знаешь, такие тележки у горничных? — Биай зачем-то принялся чертить своим пальцем квадрат на его ляжке. — Видимо, кто-то выкинул эти бутылки, раз они лежали сверху, но не думаю, что кто-то заметит их пропажу. Там ещё много осталось…

— Всё, мы сдохнем, — уверенно изрёк Бобби.

— Ноу-ноу, — возразил лидер: — Ты и твой копчик будете жить долго и счастливо, я прям отсюда вижу, как вы и через двадцать лет скачете по сцене!

После этих слов друг оставил его задницу в покое, и Бобби смог наконец-то спокойно перевернуться на спину и раскинуть руки в стороны. Но атаки от тактильного маньяка Ким Ханбина не закончились, он лишь подполз выше и нагло улёгся на одну из его бицух.

«С копчиком или без него, я готов даже через сто лет ползать по этой самой сцене, если мы будем вместе, Ханбина…» — с грустью подумал Бобби.

— Почему именно здесь, а не дома? — уже вслух спросил он, сгибая руку в локте и притягивая лидера к себе. — В общежитии куда как проще устроить попойку…

Хмель потихоньку из него выветривался, хотя он и не заблуждался по поводу своей абсолютной трезвости. Просто было приятно лежать в полумраке, чувствовать расслабление в каждом мускуле и слушать шумное дыхание Ханбина…

— Хотел кое-что проверить, — расплывчато ответил друг.

— Знаешь, ребята говорят, что Япония кружит им голову, заставляя чувствовать свободу. Не это проверял?

Биай громко фыркнул.

— Фигня всё это, хотя голова у меня и правда кружится…

— Неудивительно, — усмехнулся Бобби. — Здорово нам выпивка в котелок дала.

Ханбин промолчал, Бобби даже подумал, что тот уснул в его объятьях, но через пять минут друг снова подал голос:

— Дело не в выпивке, а в тебе, — прошептал он еле слышно, зарываясь своим лицом в его ключицы.

— Ханбина?

Бобби непонимающе скосил взгляд вниз, а затем услышал слабые три слова на выдохе, способные вскружить голову похлеще всего алкоголя в мире:

— Я люблю тебя…

После лидер резко откатился от него, вскочил на ноги и, распахнув дверь, выбежал из номера. Бобби словно парализовало, но через секунду он вспомнил, как дышать, а через две уже бежал следом за этим идиотом. Свет в коридоре слепил глаза, сердце бешено стучало где-то в горле, а в ногах не было силы, но он всё равно сумел догнать Ханбина.

Схватив его за руку, Бобби резко крутанул друга на месте.

— Повтори, что ты сказал, — пытался отдышаться он.

Биай пробовал вырваться из его рук, но против стальной хватки у него не было шансов.

— Отъебись от меня! — принялся истерить он.

— ПОВТОРИ! — рявкнул Бобби на весь этаж.

Ханбин перестал дёргаться из стороны в сторону и наконец-то посмотрел на него. В больших распахнутых глазах стоял вызов, но губы предательски дрожали.

— ДА, Я ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ! — истошно выкрикнул он, а затем уселся на корточки словно маленький капризный мальчик и принялся бормотать: — Пфф, тоже мне тайна века! Ребята, стафф… Да что там, фанаты, наверное, и те в курсе моих чувств к тебе! Один ты, придурок, не видишь ничего перед собой!

«Моя любовь… взаимна?» — сознание Бобби покинуло тело и облетело всю планету несколько раз прежде, чем он смог прийти в себя и что-то сказать.

— Давай теперь измывайся, чего ждёшь? — Ханбин снова предпринял попытку вырвать свои руки, но Бобби лишь ещё сильнее сжал их.

— Если такой умный, то почему сам не видишь очевидного? — наконец выдавил он из себя, нежно смотря на лучшего друга.

— Что? — не понял Ханбин и задрал голову, но, встретив ласковую улыбку, окончательно растерялся.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, алкаш мелкий, — признался Бобби.

Ханбин икнул.

— П-повтори…

В этот момент в конце закругленного коридора послышались чьи-то шаги. Видимо, их крики всё-таки разбудили кого-то из менеджеров.

— Бежим! — Бобби резко потянул друга на себя, и они успели забежать в номер до того, как их увидели.

В комнате было темно, Бобби вжимал Ханбина в дверь, вслушиваясь в его учащенное сердцебиение.

— Кимбап, — позвал лидер, хотя их лица разделяло не более пяти сантиметров.

— Да? — Бобби хохотнул, а в следующее мгновение нашел его губы и сорвал с них первый поцелуй. Как можно быть таким наивным, раздражающим и потрясающим одновременно? Бобби обязательно задаст этот вопрос, но не сегодня.

— Насчёт ликёра, — Ханбин опалил его своим дыханием: — Думаю, ты прав, это была дыня…


	2. Chapter 2

«Идиот, что же я наделал?!» — Ханбин что есть мочи бежал по коридору, но всё было, как в худшем из кошмаров. Сколько бы усилий он не прилагал, как бы быстро не двигался, всё равно складывалось ощущение, что босые ноги утопают в мягком ковролине, а он сам продолжает стоять на месте. Было очевидно, что всю эту неведомую хуйню с его сознанием вытворяет треклятый алкоголь, но лидер ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Запнувшись, он растянулся в комичном шпагате, но, ухватившись за стены, смог быстро подняться. Не время для привалов, ведь по закону жанра за Ханбином гнались. Он оглянулся. Всё верно, Ким Чживон продолжал преследовать его по пятам. Это обстоятельство мигом опалило лидерский мозг, заставляя мысли панически заметаться.

_Я люблю тебя…_

Зачем. Он. Это. Ему. Сказал. И самое главное, за каким хером теперь-то удирает?! Можно подумать, это что-то изменит, ведь минуту назад в номере он, увлёкшись, поддался моменту. Темнота превратилась в необитаемый остров для них двоих, а Бобби был так близко, укрывая его в своих уютных объятьях, что в какой-то момент Ханбина перемкнуло. Позабыв о существовании остального мира, он взял и ляпнул лишнего. 

До этого он столько лет благополучно скрывал свои чувства к лучшему другу, что на протяжении очень долгого времени ему удавалось просто плыть по течению. Но сегодня всё полетело к чертям. Стоило плюхнуть в эту спокойную речушку две бутылки ликёра и вуаля! Лидера тут же унесло подводным течением, а спиртное, развязав ему язык, превратило японскую ночь во время откровений…

Коридор всё не кончался, и Ханбин стал подозревать, что дело опять в его странном восприятии реальности на фоне опьянения. Он мотнул головой, стряхивая с себя оцепенение, и дальше события стали развиваться стремительно. Бобби, который выбежал из номера практически следом, воспользовался его неуклюжим падением и в пару размашистых прыжков смог быстро нагнать. Схватив Ханбина, он больно рванул его за руку, разворачивая к себе лицом.

— Повтори, что ты сказал, — хрипло попросил друг.

Физически ощущая проступающую краску на своих щеках и метаясь из стороны в сторону, как ненормальный, Ханбин изо всех сил избегал зрительного контакта. Запястья обжигала чужая хватка, но вырваться не удавалось.

«Терминатор хренов!» — в сердцах подумал лидер.

— Отъебись от меня! — уже вслух принялся канючить он, но грубость лишь разозлила Кимбапа.

— ПОВТОРИ! — он издал такой рык, что Ханбин испуганно замер на месте.

В глазах лучшего друга отплясывал странный огонь, и лидер понял, что ему не убежать. Ни от него, ни от себя.

— ДА, Я ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ! — отчаянно выкрикнул он в ответ.

«Вот она точка невозврата…» — внутренности Биая сжались. Стало трудно дышать, и, почувствовав слабость в ногах, он опустился на корточки. Его руки всё ещё находились в чужом плену, и только это помогло сохранить равновесие. 

Лидер нёс какой-то пьяный бред, пытаясь оправдать себя, но чёртов Ким Чживон молчал. Под его взглядом Ханбин чувствовал, будто уменьшается в размерах, а ожидание приговора сводило с ума. В конце концов, он не выдержал и нервно дёрнулся.

— Давай теперь измывайся, чего ждёшь?

Конечно, он не ждал, что Бобби вдруг озвереет, начнёт избивать его или что-то в этом духе. Во-первых, друг не был гомофобом, во-вторых, даже сам Биай не относил себя до конца к радужной гвардии. Ведь дело было не в принадлежности Чживона к мужскому или женскому полу. Лидер прежде всего любил человека. Шумного, талантливого и совершенно невыносимого. Парня, чей разгон от улыбки простачка до невиданных рэп-понтов происходил за считанные наносекунды. Кима Чживона, который ради дорогих ему людей готов был вынести любые испытания судьбы. Яркого, дерзкого Бобби, но стабильно позитивного. Вечного ребёнка Кимбапа, настоящую душу их компании. Ханбин любил именно _его_. Всегда такого разного, но неизменно нужного...

— Если такой умный, то почему сам не видишь очевидного? — осторожно спросил Бобби.

— Что? — до Биая не долетал смысл его слов, поэтому он задрал голову. Хотя улыбка, полная нескрываемого тепла, совсем не помогла разобраться.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, алкаш мелкий, — широко ухмыльнулся Кимбап, блеснув глазами.

— П-повтори… — нервно сглотнул Ханбин.

Бобби собирался что-то сказать, но резко переменился в лице. Ханбин услышал шум за спиной, а в следующую секунду друг до боли сжал его запястья своими сильными руками.

— Бежим! — скомандовал он и потащил лидера за собой.

Чтобы не попасться людям на глаза, они рванули на бешеной скорости. Влетев в номер Чживон быстро закрыл дверь, впечатал в неё Ханбина, после чего сам навалился сверху. Лидер не возражал. Он вообще был потерян для этого мира сейчас.

_Я тоже люблю тебя…_

Он слышал это своими собственными ушами, но всё равно не мог поверить. Если это была шутка от Бобби, то слишком жестокая.

— Кимбап, — позвал он несмело, не зная, как задать свой вопрос.

— Да? — друг тихо засмеялся.

В комнате по-прежнему было темно, и Ханбин не мог разглядеть выражение его лица. Хотя уже в следующее мгновение обрадовался этой секретности. Благодаря полумраку Бобби не увидел, как сильно шокировал его своими действиями. Преодолев расстояние в пару сантиметров между их губами, Чживон поцеловал его. Ханбину казалось, что он тает, столько нежности было в этом прикосновении. А ещё он понимал, никто и никогда не зашел бы так далеко ради шутки, поэтому невысказанный вопрос, словно перекачанный воздушный шарик, лопнул в воздухе где-то над их головами.

— Насчёт ликёра, — произнёс лидер севшим голосом, когда друг оторвался от его рта. — Думаю, ты прав, это была дыня…

Бобби принялся хохотать, но чтобы заглушить свои конвульсии, уткнулся ему куда-то в шею. Коже было щекотно, а на сердце так легко, что Ханбин тоже прыснул.

— Эй, вы спите? — в дверь постучал один из их менеджеров и подёргал за ручку: — Биай? Донхёк? — позвал мужчина. — Может, мне показалось…

Ханбин вздрогнул, но Бобби лишь сильнее вжал его в деревянную поверхность.

— Тш-ш, — успокоил он его, а затем прошептал: — В данный момент мы сладко спим, каждый в своём номере…

Ханбин послушно замер, а менеджер ушёл, так и не получив ответа. Постепенно удаляющиеся шаги стихли, и лидер смог облегчённо выдохнуть. Но ненадолго. Через секунду он снова стал задыхаться, потому что Бобби принялся целовать его шею, не забывая при этом прикусывать лидерскую кожу зубами. Ханбин простонал и задрал голову, чтобы не мешать этому крышесносящему процессу. Если всё происходящее было сном, то он не хотел просыпаться…

— Как давно? — спросил Бобби, смачно целуя его кадык и залезая руками под футболку.

Лидеру не нужно было расшифровывать вопрос.

— Пару лет, — с придыханием ответил он. — А ты?

— Не помню, — хмыкнул Чживон.

Ханбин не поверил, но друг снова вернулся к его губам, поэтому лидер растерял все свои мысли. К чёрту прошлое, решил он и, обняв Бобби за шею, запрыгнул на него, обхватывая своими ногами в замок. Чживон не растерялся и, проведя тёплыми ладонями вниз по его худым бокам, скользнул руками под резинку штанов, после чего крепко сжал ягодицы. Лидер ахнул, а Кимбап, отлепившись от двери, понёс свою ношу в сторону кровати. Стоило подумать о том, какой он сильный, как этот идиот споткнулся, и они оба рухнули в ближайшее кресло.

Оказавшись верхом на Бобби, Ханбин принялся нетерпеливо елозить на нём, отчего тот окончательно потерял контроль. Их руки, языки и мысли путались от вспышек желания. Футболки полетели в сторону, а штаны на пару с боксёрами после небольшой возни и чертыханий наконец-то были приспущены. Напряжение нарастало, и лидер осознал всю реальность происходящего. Возбуждённый член уткнулся в стояк друга, и это было волнительно до головокружения. 

Чживон обхватил оба органа своей ладонью, и Биай вздрогнул от наслаждения. Всё происходило быстро. Возможно даже слишком, потому что Бобби, особо не церемонясь, задал лихой ритм, дроча им от души. В перерывах между шумными поцелуями они оба протяжно стонали, и в какой-то момент тело Ханбина содрогнулось. Он кончил, заливая ладонь Бобби липкой спермой, слушая, как друг вскрикнул практически следом и тоже излился себе в руку. 

Лидер обессиленно уткнулся вспотевшим лбом в висок Бобби и почувствовал, как дёргается его жилка под кожей. Какое-то время они молча восстанавливали дыхание, но когда грудь друга перестала ходить ходуном, он первым подал голос.

— Прости, — неловко откашлялся Кимбап. — Первый блин комом, как говорится…

— А мне понравилось, — возразил Биай и хихикнул по-девчачьи: — Это длилось сколько… минуту?

— В следующий раз будет две, даю слово, — усмехнулся Бобби ему в щёку. — А пока расскажи-ка мне, мазохист хренов, как можно любить кого-то два года и молчать об этом?

Ханбин поднял голову и обхватил его лицо своими ладонями:

— По крайней мере, я говорю об этом сейчас, и у меня нет амнезии, как у некоторых в этой комнате.

— Но я действительно не помню, — засмеялся Бобби склоняя голову набок, но становясь серьёзным, хрипло добавил: — Не помню того времени, когда не любил тебя…

У Ханбина защипало где-то внутри. Он столько лет был тайно влюблён в своего лучшего друга, постоянно испытывая при этом страх. Лидер боялся, что его раскроют, но в тоже время было горько осознавать, что Чживон никогда не узнает о его любви. Но теперь об этой боли можно забыть.

— Я… — у Ханбина столько всего накопилось, что он хотел бы сказать Бобби, но смог выдохнуть только лишь одно слово: — Счастлив.

Бобби притянул его к себе и погладил по спине.

— Не обещаю, что так будет всегда, но я постараюсь, — тихо сказал он. — Потому что, когда счастлив ты, счастлив и я... Эй, ты куда?

— Кажется, там ещё оставалось что-то в бутылке, — сказал Ханбин и стал слезать с него. 

Чживон резко усадил его обратно.

— Больше никакого бухла, алкашня мелкая! — цыкнул он, посмеиваясь. — Кто знает, что там ещё из тебя полезет? Не хочу рисковать!

— Тогда что будем делать? — притворно похлопал глазами Ханбин и невзначай провёл ладонью по его накачанной груди. — Не думаю, что смогу уснуть…

— Как насчёт того, чтобы пропустить этап в «две минуты» и сразу пойти на рекорд? — соблазнительно произнёс Бобби.

— Я уж думал, ты никогда не предложишь, — улыбнулся Ханбин и незамедлительно потащил любимого идиота к кровати…

***

— Что с вами двумя? — спросил мини-хён на следующее утро, буравя их подозрительным взглядом по дороге в аэропорт.

— Ничего, — поспешно ответил Ханбин и предостерегающе стрельнул глазами на Бобби, который сидел рядом. Но, вспомнив, что на них тёмные очки, лишь обречённо вздохнул.

— Нет, вы определённо какие-то странные сегодня... — не унимался Чжинхван.

— Хён, просто всё дело в рекордах, — усмехнулся Бобби и незаметно для всех ущипнул Ханбина за ягодицу.

— Агрх, — кашлянул лидер в кулак, придумывая план мести. Хотя в голову так и не пришло ничего приличного.

— Чего?! — округлил глаза Чжинхван. Все промолчали, и тогда он повернулся к Донхёку: — Ну, а ты-то в курсе, что здесь происходит?

— Неа, — Донхёк, лишь пожав плечами, отвернулся к окну.

Ханбин последовал его примеру, пряча хитрую улыбку...

_— Что это у тебя? — удивился Биай, выйдя из ванной._

_На кровати друга лежали бутылки, которых точно не наблюдалось в номере перед его походом в душ. Донхёк сидел рядышком и методично срывал с них этикетки._

_— Ликёр, я попробовал глоток, пить можно._

_— Я вижу, что не сок. Где взял, спрашиваю, и на хрена портишь товарный вид?_

_Донхёк, посмеиваясь, поведал ему забавную историю про тележку горничной..._

_— И вот теперь я избавляюсь от улик, — с восторгом нашкодившего мальчишки закончил он своё повествование._

_— Правильно люди говорят, что в тихом омуте черти водятся, — усмехнулся лидер, после чего поднял с пола одну из этикеток и попытался прочитать название на чужом языке: — Япо… япо…_

_— Японские ночи, томные очень, — подсказал Донхёк._

_— Что за название такое? — выгнул бровь Ханбин. — Странные японцы…_


End file.
